In the Face of Reality
by Seena58
Summary: Destiny, if not life, was a question in itself. He was only human, after all. [One shot. Daisuke centric]


**Disclaimers: **DNAngel is property of Yukiru Sugisaki.

**Warnings: **Vague mention of what happened in volume 11, my general inability to write properly for this series.

**A/N:** First, I'd like to apologise to everyone who has watched me for my DNAngel fanfiction, since I obviously stopped updating regularly ages ago. I'd rather not make any promises about a next update for any of them (if you're a fan of any of my old ones and _want_ me to update, tell me which one and I'll see what I can do; that much I can assure you) so… you know. In any case, here's a random, insanely nonsensical one-shot before I run away again. (And if you find any glaring errors... sorry.)

---

**In the ****Face of Reality**  
_(you don't know where it's taking you… but it doesn't seem to matter anymore…)_

---

Destiny – if not life in its entirety – was a question in itself. No matter how far-fetched something could be, it _was_ all too possible, and it was _he_ who would have to face it in the end. It could be seen as a way of _growing up_, but he didn't buy such an explanation; many children his age matured at their own pace, their own ways; so why did he feel so out of the loop?

Was it because of the life he had been brought up in; despite the fact he hadn't realised it until a long time later?

How he played the role of two, when it was hard enough to be one?

Because he didn't even know what he wanted, or where he was really headed?

No one knew, and he didn't expect them to; he chose to move forward blindly – even if there were more dangers than he could take – and face what he had to. To be _him_ and not 'him': to know that he _was_ capable of doing _something_ rather than nothing.

Up until this one point, he noted, it had been his other 'self' – a part of him but not (admittedly, it did get confusing when he thought about it too much) – who had caused much havoc in their little 'adventures' together. 'Character building' or not, he just couldn't buy it.

(Dark was a sadist – he _had_ to be.)

So many people underestimated him – sometimes even overestimated – and he wanted nothing more than to remind them that he was _human_. With or without the famous Kaitou Dark, _he_ was nothing more than another one of millions, who never stood out.

(Jealousy was a standard human emotion; he remembered the first time one Harada Risa had proclaimed her undying love to his other self, and how much it hurt to _know_. Then there were other, petty things he never paid much attention to, although Dark's teasing did threaten to tip him over the edge at times.)

One could question what he _wanted_ in life (although he knew there was no answer) and how this one, little detail in his otherwise completely uninspiring life – which practically alienated him from his classmates and practically everyone else – changed him. Although it might have been difficult for those who knew little about him, his peers (those he knew well and those who did not) might have seen the little differences, but never thought more about it.

Even the girl he loved saw – suspected – change, maybe something more, but could not figure out more. She was a part of the situation (it was unavoidable, as fate had determined it) yet not, as she would never have accepted such far-fetched tales about him. No, normality was a blessing, which he no longer had.

Although, when he took a look at the situation, it could have been _much_ worse: he could have been without support or direction, much like a certain blue-haired classmate whom he found himself connected to in the cruel, incredibly twisted, game of fate. Hiwatari Satoshi had been a mystery to many – someone who attracted people without even having to talk – and he was… lost?

Perhaps misdirected was the correct term to use, as far as he knew.

There was too much beyond their control, yet Satoshi continued to try and distance himself from everyone else. He was afraid – of what, he didn't truly know – but they were alike in what kept them separated from the rest. And while he, Niwa Daisuke – klutz extraordinaire – continued to associate with his classmates and pretend that nothing was wrong, Satoshi had _grown up_ with the facts embedded into him.

He had known about the curse (which connected his family to another) since the day of his birth, and it loomed over him; haunted him in every conscious moment of his life, and nothing could be done about it.

And while that was part of the reason as to _why_ he wanted to be friends with Satoshi – the last of the Hikari – he just… wanted to _understand_ his classmate a little better; especially since the other boy had been the first to initiate conversation.

(Daisuke refused to believe that it was pity that fuelled his determination to get to know 'Hiwatari-kun' better, even though he was sure it was there, deep within himself.)

They seemed to be connected by a thin thread that none could see, but _felt_, and, even if Satoshi didn't want it, they were bound together: it may have been a 'for better or for worse' situation, but Daisuke chose not to think of it in such a manner. If he had to face fate (destiny, or whatever one wanted to name it) with someone – anyone – he knew, out of every other possible candidate, he could depend on Satoshi (he _had_ to, because who else could he turn to, aside from family? And they weren't going to be there forever).

Then there were days where nothing happened, and the pair were just school students who spent time together (which was, all things considered, strange, especially for Satoshi; it was rare for him to associate with anyone, which remained true to the present, save for one redheaded Niwa). They went to school, talked to classmates and friends, did work, (in Daisuke's case) got harassed by a certain, self-proclaimed reporter, and then went home.

Yet the fact remained that they _weren't_ normal, and boring normality did not come to them often. The Thief always had something to steal, and the Hunter was forever there to prevent him; catch him and try to rid of his very existence.

And then, somewhere along the lines, the game shifted and changed, as a third member was thrown into the balance, and hidden emotions became clear. It threatened to tear whatever was left of normality out the window, and Daisuke – as strong as he was – would not have been able to take the plunge.

(Could Satoshi's life been like that all the time? Where he was forced to watch his back and prepare for the worst…)

Argentine.

Argentine, a sealed work of the Hikari's.

_Supposed to have been destroyed…_

_Harada-san was taken…_

"_I've taken the Sacred Maiden"_

Life, destiny, fate. It didn't matter to him, because he was nothing more than a human with strange genes. He wasn't anymore powerful than others his age (although he did mask certain abilities pounded into him since childhood) and no more intelligent, but time and time again he was thrown into situations he could not deal with alone.

Dark had been his guidance up to Argentine's appearance, but he was alone now; left to make his own decisions (and to deal with taunting remarks every once in a while). And he had no idea as to where to start, but knew the only one he could turn to for solid knowledge was Satoshi.

He was human, after all – he couldn't do anything without the help of others…


End file.
